Suposiciones
by Eve Potter
Summary: Todo en su vida se había regido por suposiciones, siempre dando por hecho las cosas. Hasta que él llego a su vida. SLASH HD OneShot


Se supone que no estás hecho para sentir.

Pero sientes.

Se supone que nunca debió ocurrir.

Pero lo hizo.

Se supone que solo debía ser una vez, un mero error.

Ya has perdido la cuenta de cuantas han sido.

Se supone que sois enemigos, almas en guerra.

Pero nada de eso queda cuando os entregáis el uno al otro.

Se supone que aquella noche sería la última.

¿Por qué estás delante de aquella puerta, entonces?

La puerta de pesada madera está frente a ti, la observas con detención, observando las betas que cruzan la madera, que forman nudos en algunas de las tablas, se supone que los carpinteros deben pulirlas, usar trozos de madera bueno sin ningún tipo de imperfección, pero una vez más todas las suposiciones a tu alrededor son falsas.

Tu pálida y delgada mano se posa sobre la madera, tus dedos recorren tranquilamente una de las betas de mayor tamaño, delineas el nudo que hay al final de ella. Suspiras, una vez. Cierras los ojos, y vuelves a suspirar. Tu mano desciende un poco más y coges el pomo en tu mano.

Dudas exactamente tres minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos en la decisión que debes tomar.

Nunca habías dudado, pero desde aquella primera noche, las dudas y las suposiciones se han convertido en algo propio de ti, estás lleno de miedos y de inseguridades, cuando siempre fuiste frío y calculador, cuando siempre supiste exactamente lo que hacer.

Te muerdes el labio con fuerza, y oyes el bombear de tu corazón. "Entra" "Entra". Es lo que crees que te esta diciendo. Tu cerebro parece llevarle la contraria y no haces nada. Sigues parado frente a la puerta. Como desearías que alguien te interrumpiera que alguien te sacara de aquel pasillo y te dijera, "¿Te has vuelto loco?". Pero una vez más nadie lo hace.

Como todas y cada una de las noches que has estado allí nada te ha detenido, siempre has cruzado el umbral y dejado tu dignidad y tu orgullo fuera. Allí dentro no eres tú, allí dentro eres arcilla en sus manos, te dejas tocar, besar, acariciar, modelar a su antojo.

Pero solo ahí dentro.

Aunque desde hace un tiempo… no ni siquiera puedes pensar en aquello. Es una estupidez, una tontería… una locura. Tu estomago se revela contra ti, se contrae y te dice que si puedes pensar en aquello, que en realidad llevas semanas haciéndolo.

Noches en vela, pensando en lo que sería mostrar al mundo, esa parte oscura que solo tú y él conocéis, lo que compartís en esa habitación, salir por una vez juntos, pasear tal vez, besarle delante de los demás. Pero no… no… tú no quieres eso, ni siquiera debes pensarlo.

Un ruido, y apartas la mano del pomo, que gira en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj, observas el movimiento como si fuera a cámara lenta, un chirrido y la puerta se abre. Elevas la vista y sus ojos te traspasan.

Creí que no ibas a venir – te dice con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

… - te toma de la mano y te introduce dentro de la habitación.

Estás perdido. Completamente perdido.

Observas su torso desnudo, una cicatriz reciente en la espalda, crees recordar que estuviste presente cuando se la hizo. Puede que fuera en Leeds, o tal vez en Manchester. Te acercas despacio y tus dedos parecen hipnotizados por la herida ya cicatrizada, la recorres despacio haciéndole temblar levemente.

¡Putos mortifagos! – masculla antes de darse la vuelta – Un día de estos… un día de estos…

… - te coge la cara entre sus manos y pega vuestros labios.

Te extrañe – dice sin separaros – Han sido muchos días.

He estado fuera – le dices mientras empiezas a quitarte la capa.

Lo se… - acaricia tu mejilla, y después lleva la mano hasta tu nunca y juega con tus cabellos – Esto terminará pronto.

Puede – los dos sabéis que no es verdad.

Quizás… - sabes que va a hacerlo, pero el miedo te puede así que das un paso adelante y le tumbas sobre su cama, empiezas a besar su cuello, y su pecho. Sus manos se detienen a acariciar sus caderas - ¡Dios! Te he echado tanto de menos…

Tu boca se apodera de la suya, no quieres escucharlo, no puedes hacerlo, porque todo su mundo se derrumbará si lo haces. Te has dicho a ti mismo, has tratado de convencerte de que esto no es nada más que sexo, salvaje y arrebatador, que lo que te hace volver a aquella habitación, son los extensos y perfectos orgasmos que su cuerpo te produce. Pero hay algo…

Hay algo que trastoca tu mundo, que te mantiene en una delgada línea. Línea que estás apunto de traspasar, aunque tú, no quieras aceptarlo.

Reptas hacia abajo, y jugueteas con su ombligo, metiendo la lengua, mordiendo la carne de alrededor. Tus manos se deslizan por la cinturilla del pantalón de pijama, a ambos, lados y despacio comienzas a descender, llevándote la prenda contigo.

Tu erección se vuelve dura y potente, dando un tirón cuando lo observas a tu completa merced. Sonríes, porque es todo lo contrario, es él quien te tenía atado, él quien hace de ti lo que quiere, él quien ha robado… "No, mierda, no"

¿Pasa algo? – te pregunta apoyándose sobre sus codos.

No… nada – sonríes y te lanzas sobre él.

Rodáis sobre la cama para que sea el quien domine ahora, el que te bese, el que erice tu piel con sus cabellos al pasar por tu pecho, el que te haga jadear cuando aprieta su boca sobre la tela del bóxer y muerde ligeramente tu erección. El que te lleve al delirio cuando su boca comienza a lamer ligeramente la punta.

La primera vez que estuviste en su cama, no sabía que hacer, no tenía ni idea de adonde llevaba aquello que había empezado como un juego. Sus besos eran cortos y demasiado húmedos, sus caricias torpes y toscas, y sus dientes parecían cuchillas afiladas sobre tu piel. Fuiste tú el que se encargó de mostrarle el camino para que con su boca te hiciera tocar el cielo, fuiste tú el primero, y hasta ahora, el único que se ha enterrado en su cuerpo, el único en hacerlo jadear y gritar, en llevarlo al borde de la locura con tus estocadas certeras y erráticas.

Mmmmm… - ¡dios! Y que rápido aprendió. Ahora te vuelve loco con todo lo que hace, te lleva al delirio con sus dedos finos, te lleva a un precipicio con esa boca ansiosa que devora tu miembro una y otra vez.

Quiero… - te dice cuando se desliza sobre tu cuerpo – quiero que me folles – mete la lengua en tu oído y te derrites por completo – hazme jadear – se frota contra ti – hazme gritar tu nombre.

Y ya no eres consciente de nada más, con toda la fuerza de tus brazos le levantas y lo empotras contra la cama, boca abajo, tus manos se pierden directamente entre sus nalgas, recorriéndolas de arriba a bajo, mientras buscas tu varita y apuntas a tu miembro.

Fertilo Protego – lanzas la varita sobre la cama y sin decir nada más te clavas en él.

¡DIOS! – grita aferrando sus manos a las sabanas – dios… dios… - repite sin sentido cuando empiezas a moverte deprisa, tus caderas golpean su trasero y es melodía para tus oídos igual, que su respiración agitada – Oh... si… mmm … siiii … me … gusta

… - llevas tu mano hasta su nunca y le obligas a bajar la cabeza y el cuerpo, sus rodillas ceden ligeramente y sus nalgas oprimen con más fuerza tu miembro – oh… joder… - te abalanzas sobre él con todo tu peso y sigues moviéndote con rapidez – tócate… correte… - le dices al oído.

Mmmm… - con dificultad mete su mano bajo su cuerpo y se fricciona contra ella – ohhh… joder… muévete más… más…

¿Así? – aumentas el ritmo y el tuerce la cara, y casi tienes que contenerte para no explotar en su interior cuando sus ojos vidriosos de placer te traspasan por completo, su rostro sudoroso asiente y vuelve a morder la almohada con fuerza.

Un estruendo, una explosión y sabes que tienes que parar, detenerte, porque algo no va bien.

No… no pares – te dice, sabes que él también se ha dado cuenta.

Pero…

Lo que sea… luego… - te vuelve a mirar – por favor

¿Y que puedes hacer tu? Estar a su completa merced. Te agitas con más fuerza con nunca, clavando tus uñas en sus caderas con brutalidad, poco después se estremece bajo tu cuerpo.

¡Mmmm!

¡Si! – gritas cuando el orgasmo recorre tu cuerpo. Permanecéis así por un par de minutos, hasta que oís otra explosión.

Están aquí – dice aún con la respiración agitada.

Es imposible… quizás sea…

Son ellos – sales de su interior y ruedas a su lado – Anoche tuve una pesadilla.

Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Porque probablemente esta sería nuestra ultima noche – se acerca a ti y te acaricia el rostro antes de dejar un beso en demasiado tierno y dulce en tus labios – Quiero irme con el sabor de tus besos – cuando iba a levantarse le agarraste de la muñeca.

No, no vas a irte – le dices con un deje de temor en los labios.

Sabes… que es una de las opciones más probables – se levanta y sin mirarte empieza a vestirte – Toma – te tiende una moneda – es un traslador.

¿Pero que…?

Vete por favor, si te pasará algo… - nunca lo has visto así, tan débil e indefenso… ni tan… sus ojos, su semblante.

¿Me…? – te mordiste el labio temeroso - ¿me quieres?

… - se puso la camisa y se acercó a la puerta antes de salir se volteó y te miró con sus grandes ojos verdes – Siempre te he querido Draco.

Ochos explosiones más y todo el colegio esta en llamas, has visto a muchos de los que luchan en vuestro bando muertos, otros tantos heridos, y algunos luchando y matando. Todo sucede demasiado rápido a tu alrededor, sabes con certeza que deberías estar luchando pero no puedes hacerlo, no sin antes saber que está bien.

Las escaleras giratorias están completamente destruidas, podrías aparecerte al otro lado, pero es un peligro demasiado grandes, un tapiz cuelga desde lo alto, a unos metro a tu derecha te acercas a él y lo enrollas en tu muñeca, pegas un salto y vuelas sobre el vacío que hay a tus pies, hasta caer en el otro lado, incas la rodilla en el suelo, y sacas la varita. Tienes que estar preparado.

Caminas con rapidez, esquivando algunos hechizos y lanzando a otros, si en tu recorrido puedes ayudar a la orden, no estaría nada mal. A las puertas del Gran Comedor hay un muro de mortifagos que impide el paso a los aurores y miembros de la orden.

¡Harry esta dentro! – giras la cabeza y oyes como Remus le grita a tu primo, Sirius.

Tengo que pasar – le dice el moreno.

Es imposible, te necesitamos aquí – el licántropo esquiva por los pelos una maldición – Sabes arreglárselas solo.

Yo iré – dices abriéndote paso entre los demás

¡DRACO! – te grita Sirius pero no te das la vuelta - ¡Maldita sea muchacho! ¡Vuelve! Es un suicidio.

… - puede que lo sea, pero tienes que estar a su lado.

Un cruccio te reventó las costillas, durante el camino al gran comedor. Un expelliarmus te hizo saltar por los aires y destrozó tu espalda, pero tú te pusiste de pie y avanzaste en medio de hechizos cruzados, lanzaste varios Desmainus, también alguien que otro escudo para protegerte, pero antes de cruzar el umbral del gran comedor lo supiste. Aún así no te detuviste, por que acababas de verlo.

Un bola de energía rodeaba su cuerpo, nacía directamente de sus manos, y se concentraba a su alrededor, cerró los ojos y extendió las manos la fuerza con la que energía impactó en Voldemort te hizo trastabillar a ti también, aunque tuviste tiempo de ver como ese hijo de mala madre estallaba en pedazos, sonreíste, antes de observar horrorizado como tu padre estaba a solo unos metros de Harry, varita en mano.

¡HARRY! – gritaste, él torció el rostro justo en el momento en el que tu padre lanzaba el Avada - ¡HARRY NO! – no sabes quien te ayudó pero alguien en el cielo debía quererte mucho porque Harry consiguió esquivar el hechizo. Varita en alto apuntaste a tu padre – Avada Kedavra – su vida se evaporó en un instante.

¡Draco! – se acercó a ti corriendo - ¡Maldita sea, te dije te fueras! – te cogió en sus brazos.

No… - la sangre surgió de tu boca – No podía irme.

Sí, si podías... ¡dios! Aún estas enfermo y débil – lo sabes, todos saben que tu salud era más débil que nunca, la maldición que tu madre te había lanzado antes de morir, era más poderosa que nunca - ¡Está bien! – te achacaría el rostro – No pasa nada, ahora te llevare al hospital. Todo terminó.

Sí – sonreíste – Harry… - te llevaste la mano a la camisa y la abriste – Quédate con… con esto – el aliento te faltó.

¿Qué?... No… no – te sonrió nervioso, devolviéndote tu alianza, la que te habían entregado como miembro de la orden, lo más valioso que tenías ahora – me lo darás otro día… ahora vamos, levántate…

Ya no puedo hacerlo – le acariciaste – Harry… no quiero irme sin…

No… no… - comenzó a llorar – Estupido, tú no vas a irte a ningún lado. Tienes que quedarte conmigo… tienes que hacerlo… ahora que todo termina no puedes irte…

No puedo… - sonreíste y le limpiaste las lagrimas con tus manos – No puedo irme sin decirte que… - estaba cerca, podías sentirlo, estabas cansado y agotado – sin…

Draco…por favor – te cogió la mano y la besó con fuerza – No me dejes… no me dejes…

Te qui…

Todo se cubrió de oscuridad.

Siempre supusiste que no podrías amar.

Pero te equivocaste.


End file.
